Can She Be Fixed?
by rdawso
Summary: Bella and Jacob are best friends, until one day Jake reveals his true nature. What does he do to break Bella's trust and leave her broken? Can anyone save her from herself before its too late? Rated M for later chapters. WARNING STORY CONTAINS RAPE.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:-_This story is loosely based on the Twilight characters. I do not own them or claim any rights to them, they belong the the fantabulous Stephanie Meyer. Parts of this story come from personal experience, so this was a very hard story for me to write. It is also the first thing I have ever written for public viewing so please be kind with your reviews._**

**Chapter 1**

I was walking down the crowded corridor trying to make my way out of the throng of students all bustling to leave school for the day at the same time as each other when I heard a huskily familiar voice calling out ," Hey Bella wait up!"

I turned around and saw my best friend Jacob Black running up to me. Good thing he caught me too, as I happened to be his ride home.

"Hey Jake, how's your day been?", I asked him.

"Sucky," he laughed,"We've got sooo much homework I'm going to have permanent rsi".

I gave a small laugh, and as we finally made our way out of the front doors to breathe in the fresh air of freedom, Jake grabbed my hand in his. This didnt bother me, Jake and I had known each other since we were 7, we were best friends, and I hoped we always would be, he was my rock...my one safe harbour in the confusing world of adolescence.

_Flashback_

_"DAAAAAD!!!"_

_"Whats wrong Bella-Boo?" Charlie yelled as he came pelting up the narrow staircase to my bedroom._

__

I put on a pouty face and said,"I don't wanna go fishing, it will be gross and stinky and I don't want to gooo", as I broke down into tears.

"Bells honey, I sorry but you don't have a choice, I cant leave you here by yourself. Besides, Billy's son is coming too. Jake's just moved here from Florida and he could use some help making new friends".

I sucked my bottom lip in and started chewing on it, deep in thought.  
"Dad?"

"Yes Bells", he sighed.

"Jake's a boy, right?"

"yeah he's a boy honey," he laughed.

"He doesn't have germs does he?" I asked, feeling a bit worried.

I got no answer to this, just Charlie shaking his head back and forth with silent tears of laughter streaming down his face.

_End Flashback_

I gave my head a shake, to drag myself out of the dream world I often fell into as we reached my truck. It was my baby. A huge, iron red rusted Chevy truck, but it was me. We climbed into the cab and both reached for the heat at the same time, our hands accidentally brushing.

"Sorry," Jake blushed, and looked down into his lap.

"No probs Jakey-poo. Sides, we hold hands all the time and I haven't caught your germs yet," I laughed at him.

He just smiled a little and looked out the window. I frowned at this and turned the engine over. Normally he would have come back with some stupid comment, but lately, best friend or not, Jake had been acting weird. That scared me a little, because I didn't want anything happening to ruin our friendship.

As we cruised along, I sang along to the radio. Jake just sat there with a goofy grin on his face watching me, and as we pulled up into the drive of his house he started to look a bit...nervous. He turned in his seat to look at me, with a pensive gaze on his face.

"So, Bells. We've known each other since we were, what, 7? Its been 10 years, and during that time I've come to really like you. You're my best buddy and my closest confidante. Lately though, I've been feeling like things are changing between us, have you?"

I stared at him, not quite sure where he was going with this. "Ummm, not really Jake." I paused. "Have I done something wrong Jake?"

He let out a rough sigh, and started again. "Bella, I'm trying to say...what I wanted to say was....UUGGGH!!! Why is this so hard!!!"

I was getting really worried now. "Jake whatever it is, just spit it out, please, you're killing me!"

He just looked at me, took a deep breath, and then so fast I would have missed it had I blinked, he leaned over and kissed me, straight on the lips. He straightened back up and the blurted out ,"BellaIthinkIloveyou. Willyougotopromwithme?"

My jaw dropped and I gasped in shock. "Jake...did you just say what I thought you did? You love me?"

He looked at me with a hopeful gleam in his eye and admitted it. "Bella, I've been madly in love with you for the past year. You have grown into such an amazing women, you are beautiful, funny and you are so damn sexy. Will you please go to the prom with me?"

My heart dropped into my stomach when he said this. I didn't want to hurt Jake, not when he had always been there for me in the past, through all my awkward, goofy teen/pubescent years, helping me ignore the taunts of the popular girls, and giving me confidence to stand up to them. I just didn't feel like that about him.

"Jake," I hesitantly began ,"I don't know what to say. I really don't want to hurt you, but I think I'm going to. I'm so sorry Jake, but I don't feel like that about you. I've known you for more than half my life, you are like a brother to me. You're my best friend, and I don't want anything other than that. I'm sorry Jake."

As soon as I had started speaking, his eyes dropped to his lap. I looked at him in shock to realise he had tears in his eyes.  
"Jake, I'm sorry. I really do love you, but like a brother. I'm always going to be here for you, but not the way you want. If you can get past it, I'll go to the prom with you. But you have to promise its only as friends."

He looked up at me bravely, swallowing his tears back down. "Bells, I'd rather have you go with me as a friend than not at all. I guess I kind of knew that would be your answer but I had to try."

He sighed deeply, trying to gain some composure, as he glanced out of the window. He looked back at me and smiled. "So...prom date...wanna go study?"

I gave him a laugh, the one I saved just for him, the one no-one else got to hear ever, and said ,"Sure sure...come on prom date...lets get studying"

With that, we climbed out of the truck and headed inside to study, Jake humming a sad kind of song, and me thinking to myself 'Dear god, please don't let this change things between us'.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:-**_**This story is loosely based on the Twilight characters. I do not own them or claim any rights to them; they belong to the fantabulous Stephanie Meyer. Parts of this story come from personal experience, so this was a very hard story for me to write. It is also the first thing I have ever written for public viewing so please be kind with your reviews.**_

**Chapter 2**

_Three weeks later_

It was the night of the prom; finally I could maybe make Jake see sense. Over the last few weeks, he had been getting more and more persistent, and getting very vocal and…physical in voicing his opinions on where he thought our relationship should go. I told him repeatedly that I didn't see him like that, that he was like a brother to me, but he was still adamant that things should change between us. Little things that he would do were starting to really bother me. Like how he would always insist on holding my hand, or putting his arm around my shoulder, or brushing my hair away from my face. It was like he HAD to have some form of physical contact at all times, and that bothered me, he was never like this before he revealed his feelings for me. Maybe I underestimated them, but Jake was a serious player, so I didn't take him too seriously. I mean, sure, I hoped with all my heart that his revelation wouldn't change things between us, but back when he told me he loved me, I don't think I took him too seriously. Now it's scaring me, because it's starting to change Jake. A LOT. He is getting moody, possessive, and sometimes I'll catch him staring at me. Of course this brings about a round of rosy cheeked-ness from me, something that would normally make him laugh and tease, but now he runs a finger over my cheek and gets a look in his eye. Why does life have to be so complicated? I remind him that I'm not his girlfriend, and he replies with something like,"You could be".

Once I'm sure I even heard him mutter under his breath,"not yet you're not, but you will be". I made up my mind that tonight after prom I would talk to him as he drove me home.

_FLASHBACK_

_Thank god I had had Jessica and Angela to go dress shopping with. I was clueless when it came to that department; I was WAY more comfortable in my daggy old sweatpants and a big sloppy sweater. When they dragged me into the dress shop I thought I had died and gone straight to my own personal hell. Rows upon rows and racks upon racks of dresses in every colour, shape, size and style imaginable to women-kind were all neatly lined up, taunting me. Jess and Ang squealed as soon as we walked through the automatic doors and immediately dragged me over to them, and straight away started throwing dress after dress over my arms. When they finally thought they had a good selection for me the pushed me into the dressing rooms and Jess said," Bella, don't even THINK about sneaking out, you WILL show us how the dresses look on you. That's why we're here!!!"_

_I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and ripped all my clothes off, then dove into the first dress that my hands touched. I hesitantly opened my eyes and peeked into the mirror…and almost fainted at what I saw. A bright fuchsia pink dress that barely covered my backside. It had a sweetheart halter neckline that was scattered with sequins, and ruching down both sides. I gulped, and stepped out into the sitting room to show my friends. "AAAAAAARRRGH!!!! BELLA YOU LOOK HOT!!!!"_

_Thanks Jess, I thought, I'm now deaf in both ears._

"_Seriously Bella," said Ang, a lot softer than Jess had," You look gorgeous. But I think we can do better."_

_I was so grateful to Ang, that I immediately took it off and threw it over the door at them. Let them hang it up._

_The next dress to try was a soft navy blue coloured strapless dress. It was full length, and had an empire style waistline, it had a slightly darker navy sash that gathered high under my bust and tied at my back, which pushed my bosom up higher than I thought it could go, given that there isn't much there to push up. It fell from there, in soft layers, the colours gradually getting darker til at the bottom of the dress it was a deep midnight black. I could see my self in this dress, I thought. I only hoped the girls could too. I crossed my fingers behind my back and cautiously stepped out, ready to cover my ears if need be. As I came into view, both Jess and Ang's jaws dropped, a little insultingly, and then as one they exclaimed, "That's the one Bella,"_

_I was so happy I'd only had to try on the two dresses before I found 'the one', that I let them talk me into jewellery and shoes as well._

_END FLASHBACK_

I heard the doorbell ring as I came downstairs, and Charlie exclaimed, a little surprised (and maybe a weeny bit teary),"Bella honey, you look gorgeous!"

He had the door open by this time so Jake was standing there looking up at me with that look in his eyes, the one that I had yet to find a name for, and growled lustfully ,"Charlie my man, she sure does".

Oh crap. This talk might be harder than I anticipated.

**AN: -**** So? What does everyone think of this chapter? I sort of had to rush it, so I'm not completely happy with it. Please review and please note, I will not tolerate any nasty comments, only constructive criticism thankyou.**

**Nervously awaiting reviews,**

** xx Rachael xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:-**_**This story is loosely based on the Twilight characters. I do not own them or claim any rights to them; they belong to the fantabulous Stephanie Meyer. Parts of this story come from personal experience, so this was a very hard story for me to write. It is also the first thing I have ever written for public viewing so please be kind with your reviews.**_

**Chapter 3 – JPOV**

Tonight **will** be the night I make Bella see how much she means to me. I have been in love with Bella since we were 7 years old, and I finally let her know 3 weeks ago how I feel. This whole situation has been going on long enough, and to be honest it's driving me nuts. I just want to be able to touch her, and hold her and…love her, the way I'm supposed to. There is no-one else for me. Bella is it. And she will be mine. TONIGHT! When I turned up at Bella's house and Charlie opened the door, I have never in my whole life been as aroused as I was when I saw Bella gliding down the stairs with that beautiful blush on her cheeks. My Bella. Charlie told her she looked beautiful and I growled my agreement,"Charlie my man, she sure does".

I couldn't help it, but I'm sure Bella heard my arousal in my voice, and I'm sure she liked it. She looked up at me through her eyelashes with her big doe eyes and bit her lip in a way that made me wish her plump lips were….Shit! Im getting ahead of myself. We will go to the dance first. Then meet up with some of my La Push friends. Then, Bella and I will reveal our love to each other, in the only way that seems fitting. Bella and I will be one. And if she won't do it, then I'll damn well make her. She is mine, and no-one else is going to have her. I love her.

**BPOV**

Jake held out his hand for me to climb into his car, his fingertips lingering a little too long on mine. I pulled my hand out of his, trying not to make it look too obvious that I was uncomfortable. I was starting to wish I had never agreed to this, the way Jake was looking at me was making me nervous. The last thing I needed at the moment was for him to make a grand declaration of his love to me, at the prom. Especially in front of Lauren and Leah. God, those girls would never let me forget that Jacob Black was in love with Bella Swan. We pulled up at the school and he ran around to help me out, lifting me down from his truck, and causing my breasts to brush the front of his shirt. As I slid I felt an unmistakeable bulge in the front of his trousers. Jake closed his eyes and sighed.

"Jake," I warned him,"Friends, remember?"

"Bella….please?" he almost begged me. The look in his eyes…I shook my head.

"No Jake. I made it clear when I accepted your offer to prom. You're my nest friend. My only friend. And I don't want to ruin that by anything coming in between us. Got it?"

"Whatever Bella," he said. I could almost hear him rolling his eyes. It was like he didn't believe I was serious. Please god, kill me now, because I have a bad feeling about tonight.

**LAUREN POV**

God, could Bella be anymore pathetic? She has that great big hulk of a man Jacob Black panting over her, and she doesn't want to accept his "love". Please. Jake doesn't love her. He doesn't love anyone. Before his feelings for Bella became known, he had a good relationship with me and my sister, Leah. By good I mean sneaking in our bedroom window at night and the three of us getting all hot and sweaty all night long. Ugh…Jake can do things to our bodies that no other guy has managed to do. I can't believe he wants skinny, ugly, boring as hell Bella Swan. That girl is going to pay. I don't know how or when, but she will get what's coming to her for taking Jakes talents away from us.

**BPOV**

This dance has been a nightmare. And I can't help but feel worse is to come. The whole time we were there, Jake had his arms around me, grinding his body up against me while Lauren and Leah looked on with looks that alternated between disgust and pure unadulterated rage. Now we're in Jake's truck, heading towards La Push beach. We are meeting some of his friends for a bonfire, and I have to admit that sounds like fun. I like Jakes friends. Quil, Embry and Seth are like big brothers to me. Paul and Jarred are a little more standoffish, but they are pretty friendly. When we got there the party was in full swing, with a few scattered bonfires up and down the beach, and music blaring so loud I thought my eardrums might burst. I could feel my pulse rising with excitement. Partying with my boys. And Jake. As we walked down the sand to the nearest bonfire, I could see Quil and Claire, his long time girlfriend, dancing up a sweat to Cobra Starships "Good Girls Go Bad". If they were any closer together I don't think I could have even slotted a sheet of paper between them. Jake grabbed my hand and led me down the beach a little way.

"Jake," I whined,"I wanna dance with the guys!"

He didn't answer me, he just tightened his grip on my arm, and it now felt like a vice.

"Jake, you're hurting me! Let go!"

"No Bella, I'm never letting go of you again," he said as he whirled around to face me.

He had a strange kind of glow in his eyes, and as he dragged me along I realised we were now far out of sight of the other bonfires, in fact, I couldn't even hear the music anymore. I was getting scared now. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. And again, I realised I had greatly under estimated the depth of Jakes feelings for me.

I started to get goose bumps as the wind picked up, and we rounded the corner of the headland. Once we were behind the cover of some large boulders, Jake stopped walking and dropped my hand.

"Jake come on, I'm cold. Let's just go back to the fires and party with the guys." I tried to say, though my teeth were now chattering so hard I don't know if he heard me properly or not.

He turned around to face me and started walking towards me with what could only be described as a predatory gleam and purred," Don't worry Bella honey, I won't let you get cold".

**AN: -**** Again, I'm not to happy with this chapter, but please remember I said that this story is based on things that actually did happen to me, just with SM's characters. This story is getting harder to write, because I am having to face quite a few personal demons to do so, but I need to, and this is helping. I will only accept positive or constructive criticism.**

**Nervously awaiting reviews,**

**xx Rachael xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:-**_**This story is loosely based on the Twilight characters. I do not own them or claim any rights to them; they belong to the fantabulous Stephanie Meyer. Parts of this story come from personal experience, so this was a very hard story for me to write. It is also the first thing I have ever written for public viewing so please be kind with your reviews.**_

_**Previous Chapter**_

_He turned around to face me and started walking towards me with what could only be described as a predatory gleam and purred," Don't worry Bella honey, I won't let you get cold"._

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God. Did I just hear Jake right or does he really mean what I think he means? I am in trouble here. I really have underestimated his feelings towards me. Shit!!! He started towards me, his intentions very clear on his face. I shivered, both from the cold night air and the sinister feeling that had crept up my back and I couldn't shake it. I started to slowly back away from him, saying," Jake, please don't. We've been through this, I love you but…not the way you want."  
"Bella, you don't have to pretend anymore. I know you love me and you want to be with me. You can show me that, cant you?" he whispered as he leant in to my face, so close that I could see the beads of sweat on his upper lip.

"Jake, don't!" I managed to get out before he smashed his lips onto mine, grabbing the tops of my arms in a vice grip so tight I would likely be bruised for weeks. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I gagged. I started panicking," Jake, I mean it, STOP NOW!!!"  
All my words were doing to him were pushing him further. He slid one of his hands down to roughly grab hold of one of my breasts, squeezing, causing me to gasp out in pain. He then put his other hand on my butt and pulled me roughly up against him, allowing me to feel the full length of his erection pressed up against my belly.  
I started to cry as he grinded himself up against me. He gasped out," Oh God Bella! You feel so good! I love you!"  
I gathered up all the strength I could muster and slapped his face so hard that my hand broke. I screamed at him,"Jacob Black! Stop it! I don't love you! I HATE you!"

Jake froze, and I sighed in relief, thinking I'd finally gotten my message across. Little did I know how wrong I was.

**JPOV**

As I walked towards Bella I saw her eyes widen and her breathing picked up. I just knew she felt the same as me; she was just trying to hide it! She shivered then, and I knew that she was just as excited as I was to finally have a chance to express our love.  
" Jake, please don't. We've been through this, I love you but…not the way you want." she whispered to me, as she backed away from me. The little minx I chuckled internally to myself.  
"Bella, you don't have to pretend anymore. I know you love me and you want to be with me. You can show me that, cant you?" I whispered back to her, leaning in closer to her, my heart thumping wildly in my chest, and my dick straining so hard in my pants that it hurt.  
I could see the excitement gleaming in her eyes as she exclaimed," Jake, don't!"  
I knew she didn't really mean it. She loved me. So I leant in and finally, finally…I kissed her. I sighed a jagged sigh as I slid my tongue into her soft warm wet mouth.  
"Jake, I mean it, STOP NOW!!!" she cried out loudly.  
I slid one of my hands down her slender shoulders to rest on her perfectly sized breasts. Not too big, just enough to fill my hands. Perfect. I gently squeezed and she gasped her arousal at me. My other hand slid down her small back to rest on her curvy little ass and I swear I saw heaven then, as I grinded myself up against her. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips,"Oh God Bella! You feel so good! I love you!"  
All I got in return from Bella, my beautiful angel Bella, was a hard slap across the face causing a sharp crack to sound from her hand, and her screaming at me all of a sudden ,"Jacob Black! Stop it! I don't love you! I HATE you!"  
I froze, confused and momentarily stunned at the direction this was taking. Bella DIDN'T love me? That couldn't be true. Could it? What an idiot I am! And what a goddamn little fucking tease she is!!! I can't believe I fell for her act! She isn't an angel; she is just like the rest of them. Well, I love Bella, and regardless of whether or not she feels the same, I'm going to damn well show her how I feel!!!  
I got out my cell and dialled Paul's number. He picked up first ring.  
"Jake buddy, how'd it go? Did you and Bella…."he trailed off.  
"Paul, she is a bitch, and I want you and Jarred hear NOW!!!"  
"So, Plan B then is it Jakey?" he chuckled darkly.  
"Yes Paul you genius, its plan fucking B" I yelled at him.  
I hung up and looked around. Wait...where the fuck was Bella? I spun around in wild circles and I spotted her curled up in a corner of the cave, shaking and crying, the tears trickling down her gorgeous face.  
" Bella Bella Bella," I sighed. "You should have just accepted the fact that I love you, and loved me in return. Now because you have been such a little BITCH and thrown it in my face, we are going to have a little fun with Paul and Jarred. They should be here any minute"  
She just stared at me, fear clearly written all over her face and begged me," Jake, please don't do this! You're my best friend! Please don't do this!"  
I ignored her, just watching to make sure she couldn't escape. Soon enough I heard voices and around the corner came my two wingmen.  
"Well guys, lets get down to business," I said, as we all turned to face Bella, smirks written on all our faces.

_**AN: -**__** So…what do you think? I'm trying to write things how I remember them, and its getting me quite emotional but its also kind of healing. The next chapter will be all from Bella's point of view, with a bit of Jakes too and a few other random characters. I think I got the length a bit longer in this chapter**____**.**_

_**Review Please!!!**_

_**xX Rachael Xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:-**_**This story is loosely based on the Twilight characters. I do not own them or claim any rights to them, they belong the the fantabulous Stephanie Meyer. Parts of this story come from personal experience, so this was a very hard story for me to write. It is also the first thing I have ever written for public viewing so please be kind with your reviews.**_

BPOV

Jacob, Paul and Jarred were all coming towards me with the most evil, scary and DISGUSTING looks in their faces I have ever seen. I tried ducking around them and running, but Paul and Jarred grabbed me by the arms and forced me to Jake's side, again with vice grips so tight I thought my arms would drop off.  
"Where do you think you're going Bella," Jake asked me menacingly," I though we made it pretty clear before…you ARE sticking around; and you ARE going to show me how I know you feel deep down."  
At seventeen, I had never been manhandled before, and it was a small consolation to know that if Charlie were here, he'd have cheerfully killed Jake as well as Paul and Jarred.  
"So Bells," Jake asked," Want a drink?"  
"No thanks," I replied, my face white with fear as I shook my head.  
"Sure you do," he laughed as Paul and Jarred held me by both arms, and he forced the bottle to my mouth. I tried to keep my lips pressed shut tight, but he still managed to get a fair bit of the bitter tasting liquid through my lips in spite of my efforts to resist.  
"Guys," I begged, "Please stop! Leave me alone…let me go!"  
They just laughed at me, watching my discomfort with something akin to pleasure burning in all their eyes, as Paul and Jarred pulled me roughly down to the ground, not caring about the jagged rocks that were scattered everywhere through the sandy cave.  
"Take your clothes off Bella," Jake crooned, as if he thought I was a willing participant in his sick little mind games. That boy is twisted in the head; he is talking to me like I'm his lover.  
"Jake…please…"  
I started to get up and back away, but Paul and Jarred reached out in perfect synchronization and grabbed me behind the knees, wrenching my feet out from under me, causing me to land hard on a sharp rock and knocking the wind out of my lungs. Jake knelt down between my thighs, tossing the now empty bottle aside and it smashed, filling the cave with the smell of cheap whiskey.  
"Please…don't!" I screamed at him.  
I didn't tell him that I was a virgin; I didn't know what I could say that would stop them. My tears were blinding me as Jake tore my blouse off.  
"You know you want it Bella, stop fighting it you little tease! Be a good girl for your best buddies", breathed Paul and I dry heaved as I noticed that both he and Jarred had their dicks out and were stroking them roughly, while still clamping their free hands over the top of my arms.  
"You're NOT my best buddies…_stop it_!"  
And then, fighting for my life I kicked out with one leg and managed to get Jake square in the eye. He groaned and then slapped me, so hard that I was again breathless.  
"Bitch! I told you to take your clothes off!" he said, pulling at my jeans. I was writhing around trying with all my might to get away, but with his buddies holding me prisoner and pleasuring themselves at my pain, there wasn't much I could do. Jake fell upon me and pinned me to the ground, and Paul and Jarred pulled my hands high above my head, wrenching my shoulders out of joint. _Oh God! Help me_ I screamed internally. They would have to kill me before I let Jake take me. I was fighting like a wild animal by this point but I was no match for them, and with a hard fist to my eye socket and Jarred and Paul cheering," Atta boy Jake, give it to her" he scraped my jeans down my legs with a dull ripping sound, and my bare thighs were exposed to them. All three moaned at the same time and I dry heaved again. I started shaking, and begging," No, Jake…don't…_please_…"as he tore my underwear away, with Jarred and Paul still holding me prisoner.  
"Bella," he replied," I used to think you were so pure, an angel" and then he began pulling his pants down. "But now I know better," he sneered. "You're nothing but a dirty rotten whore".  
My eyes widened as his straining erection came into my eyesight and started screaming as he lunged towards me. There was no hesitation at he found his mark. He pressed his way inside me, moaning his pleasure as he smashed me into the ground with each thrust. "Bella, you know" he grunted,"For a whore, you feel so fucking good on my big cock". All I could do to block out the simultaneous moans from Paul and Jarred was to scream in anguish. Jake slapped me hard across the face, drawing blood this time. There was blood dripping from my mouth, and a sea of it all over the cave floor as my back was being scraped raw by the shards of rock embedded in the sand. I lay there gasping in pain and terror as he came, and then slapped me hard again. "Bitch" he sneered. But all the fight had drained out of me by this point. He withdrew, and aimed a swift kick to my chest as he stood up. I groaned, seeing stars before my eyes as I heard a crack from my ribs.  
"Jake, be a good man and share with your buddies" I heard Paul say, as he released my arm and came towards me with a hungry look in his eyes.  
"No worries man," Jake laughed,"She's a lousy lay anyway" and he took Paul's place holding my arm in the vice grip.  
"Flip over bitch" Paul said.  
"No… don't" I mumbled as Jake and Jarred turned me roughly so my back was facing Paul and my face was shoved roughly down into the sand and rocks. I couldn't breathe and I felt so exposed, with my butt and vagina pointing up to the sky.  
Paul groaned and spat on his hand before rubbing his saliva all over his cock. "I'm gonna enjoy this" he smirked as he pressed the tip of his cock against my anus. Finding resistance, he grabbed my hips hard and shoved forwards, tearing through me.

"Fuck Bella, your ass is so tight!" he screamed as he pumped harder and harder with each thrust.  
The next thing I knew, Jarred had his pants completely off and wedged himself underneath my stomach. He thrust upwards and suddenly I was being split in two. Paul in my ass and Jarred in my pussy, both of them thrusting wildly, grunting like wild animals, and Jake sat back in the corner masturbating, watching the whole thing with a grin on his face. My vision started to blur, and then as one all three blew their filthy loads. Jarred in my pussy, Paul in my anus and Jake into his hand. All of them stood up and put their pants back on. Paul and Jarred clapped hands with Jake and gave each other the 'man hug' saying 'best ever dude!!!' then went outside to wait for Jake, who was stalking towards me.  
"See, Bella?" he said to me, as I felt the first stirrings of unconsciousness start to take me under. "You really should have just accepted that I loved you. Now no-one else will want you. You are a dirty" _kick to the ribs_ "rotten" _kick to the head_ "whore". He punched me this time, causing my nose to fracture. "Now no-one will want you. And if you tell ANYONE what happened, I'll kill Charlie. You don't want to lose dear old daddy do you?"  
He gave a triumphant laugh and with one last kick at my head he turned around and ran to join his friends as they walked back down the beach to act like nothing had happened.  
I just shivered and gave in to the blackness.

_**AN:- So Im nervously biting my fingernails right now. What do you think?**_

_**Please be nice when you review, constructive criticism only thanks!**_

_**xX Rachael Xx**_


	6. Sorry :

Dear readers,

I am very sorry for my lateness in updating, but I am afraid I have bad news. My story will have to be postponed indefinitely as I have been so busy with work, my kids etc plus a family illness or two, and I am going to be studying again soon.

My sincere apologies to anyone who was waiting to see how the story would pan out.

xoxo


End file.
